


Day 2

by poudretteites (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/poudretteites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Challenge Day 2- Kissing (naked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write stuff like this hahah (I usually write horror hahah)

Mello always woke up considerably earlier than Matt and his morning/early afternoon revolved around this. He woke up at 10am- not a particularly early start to the day but, when you go to sleep at 5am...He turned off his alarm, hitting the button a bit too forcefully then slowly crawled out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom, careful not to make too much noise since Matt was still asleep on the couch on the other side of their studio apartment (which, sounds okay in theory but, it was kind of a shady part of town and the apartments reflected that). Mello brushed his teeth listening to some newscaster drone on about some mass murderer who wasn't even in this country. Mello walked through the living room part of their apartment to get to the kitchen. He wasn't really a breakfast person, he just grabbed a handful of cereal from a box still sitting on the counter and drank some of Matt's mountain dew that he left on the coffee table while walking back to the bathroom to take a shower. Mello undressed and neatly stacked his dirty clothes on the sink. He took fairly quick showers, maybe 5 minutes. After stepping out of the shower, he began drying his hair...then he heard a click as the bathroom door creaked open.  
"Oh, shit, sorry!" Matt shielded his eyes and began backing out of the bathroom. Mello grabbed his arm.  
"Wait."  
Matt continued shielding his eyes. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I just woke up and-" Mello kissed Matt softly. Matt froze.  
"Don't be."  
Matt looked at Mello. Then Mello's collarbones, chest, stomach, .... "Damn..." Matt looked away embarrassed. Mello secretly hoped that this would happen at some point but, now that it was, he had no idea what to do. He started wishing he had just let him leave.  
"Shit, Matt, I'm so sorry-"  
Matt pulled Mello roughly and kissed him, his tongue flicking over Mello's bottom lip. Mello's eyes widened in surprise. He pushed Matt against the wall, a small moan coming from the red head and echoing off the walls of the small bathroom. Mello kissed Matt's neck then- a ringing came from the living room. Matt sighed in irritation. "Ugh, I'll get it...let's pick this up afterwards though." He put his hand on Mello's cheek and gave him a quick kiss before heading into the living room.


End file.
